The aim of this exploratory specimen procurement protocol is to develop a non-invasive method for the detection of asthma-specific biomarkers in exhaled breath condensates (EBC) utilizing a novel collection device that was engineered at the Johns Hopkins University Applied Physics Laboratory. The goal of the study is to identify biomarkers in samples from 3 groups;(i) non-asthmatic normal volunteers, (ii) asthmatic patients whose disease is classified as intermittent or mild, persistent, and (iii) asthmatic patients whose disease is classified as moderate or severe persistent. These individuals must be between the ages of 18 and 75 and can be male or female. Samples of exhaled breath condensate will be collected using the JHU APL EBC collection device, as well as with the R-Tube. Biomarkers in EBC will be identified by mass spectroscopy. We propose that the identification of biomarkers in EBC that correlate with airway inflammation and disease activity may be used to guide therapy and prevent exacerbations in asthmatic patients. This study was approved by the NHLBI IRB on 2/5/08 and we have enrolled 18 subjects to date.